


Circle Life

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 19. Circle LifeThe difference between an Apostate and a Circle Mage.
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 3





	Circle Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am using this prompt VERY loosely but I gotta do what I gotta do 😅

Barkspawn watched Wynne and Morrigan meticulously prepare potions and poultices for future use. The hound marveled at their diligent and nimble hands working tirelessly, he would inch closer to the mages and sniff and sometimes be rewarded with a bite of something delicious or shooed away if he disturbed them too much. Barkspawn chewed on a sprig of elfroot they had tossed him as they worked. Barkspawn found that watching them was not only soothing to him but also intriguing. They both used the same ingredients, the same tools, and even produced the same potions yet they both had wildly different mannerisms on making their supplies. 

Wynne masterfully produced her potions and salves. She'd carefully measure out her ingredients and methodically mixed them together as they needed. While Wynne's was cultivated to a perfect science Morrigan's craft was more akin to an art form. The witch would grab and tear at her herbs and created just as effective potions as the Circle mage. One habit they did share was their undivided concentration on their task, though they would loathe to admit they had anything in common at all. 

They were both talented mages and they were skilled in their crafting. Wynne and Morrigan both loved Elissa, in a motherly and sisterly way respectfully. They also loved Barkspawn, even if Morrigan was shy to say it. They both didn't care for his slobbery kisses but indulged him when the occasion arrived. On top of all this he loved both of the mages, but he couldn't figure out why they didn't like each other.

It all came down to the Circle, Barkspawn supposed. Wynne supported the Circle and had spent her life to the betterment of her fellow mages in the Circle, and Morrigan despised her for it. The witch had called the Circle of Magi a prison and only weak minded fools would allow themselves to be subjugated in such a way. This was something they fought about constantly, it made Barkspawn very sad. The hound didn't like to see his friends argue and neither did Elissa for that matter, thought it seemed to grate on her nerves more than sadden her.

If an argument between the two got too heated Elissa would send in Barkspawn to settle the matter. All he'd have to do is sit between them, whine, and show off his sad puppy dog eyes and that would usually make them both huff and go to their own corners of the camp. Although he didn't like them arguing, he did like visiting them individually in the aftermath. They'd both pet him and give him treats and even thank him for stepping in. Mage cuddles were always nice because their hands were always warm and if he had any aches or pains they'd heal him with a gentle touch. 

Maybe the Circle was good or perhaps it was bad, Barkspawn didn't know. He wasn't going to argue with them about it, maybe that's why they both liked him? Barkspawn yawned and he rested his head on his front paws. His eyes slowly drooping as he watched the mages work allowing tiredness set in. Wynne's words came to him a moment before he slipped into a quiet slumber, "the mabari is clever enough to speak, and wise enough to know not to."

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy im trying to keep this as linier as i can to the DAO story line but its getting difficult 👀💦


End file.
